Pikachu and Eevee Friends (Continued)
by Aquatix13
Summary: (If you have watched Pokémon Pikachu and Eevee Friends, read this story. If you haven't, watch it first, or other wise this entire book will make no complete sense to you at all) A continuation to the Pikachu short, read alongside Pikachu and the gang as they go through misadventures with the Eeveelutions, filled with awkward scenes, bonded and broken hearts, and or blast offs.
1. Video Link

(Author's Note - Here's the link to watch the video; Pikachu and Eevee Friends)

watch?v=6SxBx_NxFLE


	2. Chpt 1 What Now?

(Author's Note – I do not own Pokémon. Read and Review)

Pikachu had just woken up from his peaceful sleep, seeing all his friends, and Eeveelutions around. As he stood up to take a stretch, Oshawott soon woke up with dreary eyes, "P-Pikachu" he groaned. The mouse Pokémon's ears twitched from his stubborn, yet friendly partners call. "Morning Oshawott" Pikachu replied, "Morning" he groaned while stretching, "That was someday wasn't it yesterday" Oshawott continued.

Flashback

The gang had decided to stay for a longer period of time. After the party, they had agreed that one day wasn't going to cut it, so they asked Sylveon if they can stay for a few more days, which she happily agreed to. The day after, they went to do all kinds of fun activities such as, taking a walk through the woods, sledding with the snow Vaporeon and Glaceon made, watching a sumo match between a Heracross and a Pinsir, and finally ending with a firework show in the city.

End of Flashback

"Yeah, that was some someday" Pikachu responded, "Well, I'm going to go wash up, want to come with". "Sure" Oshawott said, finishing their stretches, the two exited the leaf room, and headed down the cave like hallways, where they eventually reached the pool with a waterfall flowing atop. Oshawott, jumping in, and swam in the cool water, enjoying it's a nice feeling, "Ahh, this is nice" he said. Pikachu, who was on the side banks, was washing off any tiredness from his eyes. "Well that hit the spot" Pikachu said, Oshawott who was getting out of the water, shook himself, splashing droplets off his body, some landing on top of Pikachu's fur, "Hey I just dried myself" he retorted. The sea otter just let out a snicker, when he was pummeled with a blast of water out of nowhere, and splashed into the pool. Surfacing, the otter was ticked, "Who did that!" he shouted, out of nowhere, a blue creature appeared in the water, with a mermaid like tail, and a fin like collar and ears, the two knew Vaporeon was the culprit. "Ha, got ya" he chuckled, "Thanks Vapor" Pikachu thanked. "You're welcome and good morning" he said before swimming off. (In this story, all the Eevee's names are still what they are called; it's just that the gang gave each Eevee a nickname (Cut the Eon, off their names).

After their clean up, the duo headed back to their room, where the rest of the sleepy heads were just waking up. "Morning everyone" Pikachu greeted, the rest replied back, still sleepy from last night, "Morning Pikachu" Sylveon greeted happily. Pikachu nodded, and walked towards the still sleeping Eevee, "Hey, wake up", the young Pokémon groaned in displeasure. Pikachu then shook him again, "What-", he looked up to see Pikachu smiling, "Oh, morning-" he yawned. After a few minutes of stretching, the group walked out towards the dining room, where the group sat and waited for both the rest of the group, and breakfast made by Pansage and Axew. There sat Pikachu, Oshawott, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, and Sylveon. "So when are the others waking up" Oshawott questioned, "They'll be here soon enough, they know when breakfast time is" Jolteon answered. Soon, Pansage and Axew each carrying a basket of apples walked in, Axew on the other hand was having trouble balancing the huge amount of fruit, stumbling upon a root sticking out of the ground, he tripped, falling towards the floor, when he was met by something soft around his waist. There, Sylveon caught him with her ribbons, placing him back up, "Be careful" she said, Axew nodded in agreement and set the basket down. No soon after did the rest of the Eeveelutions finally arrive, followed by a very sleepy Meowth stumbling on every step. "So...sleepy" he groaned before face planting into the ground, Oshawott just sat there and quietly chuckled at the cat's failed attempt. Soon Wobbuffet came in, giving in his usual solute, "Wobbuffet!" he yelled, (Yes, he will only be saying his name, because I want him to). After everyone was seated, Pansage stood up, "Dig in fellas", and everyone soon grabbed some berries or an apple. Pikachu was quietly nibbling on an apple, thinking to himself, Oshawott soon noticed his quiet friend. "Hey Pikachu, anything wrong" he questioned, "No, I'm just thinking what todays going to bring us" Pikachu responded. Oshawott just shrugged and continued eating, Pikachu continued nibbling his apple when an idea popped in his head, 'I know what we can do today'.

After everyone finished their breakfast, the group dispersed out of the room, leaving Pansage to do the dishes. Pikachu headed towards the giant swing to think, when little Eevee came up to him, "Where you goin?" he asked. Pikachu bent down and petted his head, "To the tree swing, want to come?" The little Eevee nodded in excitement, and ran towards the bench, hoping atop of it, the two swung back and forth, Eevee squealing with joy. Axew heard the commotion, seeing the two of us on the swing, "Can I have a ride?" he shouted, the two of us nodded, and we slowed down the swing. "Yeh" he said jumping on the swing, we started rocking back and forth, this time much higher than before. We sat on the bench as it climbed higher and higher, till it reached what appears to be Leafeon's room. Looking inside, we see her tending some flowers of hers in her room, "Hi Leafe" Eevee shouted. The Leafeon saw us on the swing, rocking back and forth; she simply waved her tail in greeting with a smile. We swung back down towards the lower branch, finally stopping after a fun little ride, "That was fun" Eevee squealed, Axew was jumping in excitement, "Again! Again!" he said. "You guys go on ahead, I'll go take a walk around", Pikachu took off in a running start, passing Meowth and Oshawott who were in some sort of argument, Pikachu stopped to listen to their conversation. "Back off short stuff, they would want to be with me" Meowth growled, "You, so they would want to blast off wherever you go" Oshawott shouted. Pikachu was confused, till he saw the few female Eeveelutions watching their little feud, "What's going on" he asked. Both Meowth and Oshawott turned towards the yellow mouse, "Pikachu, explain to Meowth that the females are too good for him!" Oshawott shouted, "Tell ole sea otter here that they would be with a more mature Poke than a little brat!" Meowth growled. Pikachu sweat dropped along with the female Eeveelutions, "Okay, I'll just let you two discuss this yourselves"; he then looked towards the girls, "Ladies" and ran off, not before hearing a few giggles from behind.

Axew was walking down the cave halls since he did not get a chance to explore the Eevee's home yet. He was so focus he didn't see little Eevee walking below him, and suddenly tripped over the little pup. "Oww" Axew groaned, hearing a little whine, he spots Eevee under him, "Eevee" picking him up, he examined his body, "Are you okay?" he questioned. Eevee looked at him with a cheerful smile, "Yes" he squeaked, Axew let out a sigh of relief, "I should be more careful to my surroundings, sorry about that". Axew set down the little pup, which was wagging his tail in excitement, "Do you want to do something fun?" Axew looked upon the little pup, giving him a childish grin, "Sure, what do you have in mind?" The little Eevee walked up to his ear, which Axew had to crouch down and here, after a minute or two, the two had mischievous grins on them.


	3. Chpt 2 Fun in the Sun

(Read and Review)

Pikachu was walking down the mountain side of their home, running towards the beach side that laid down by the forest enclosure they walked through yesterday. Walking towards its sandy surface he let in and out a deep breath, "This is a perfect spot for a fun day". He examined the sandy beach, watching its gentle wave's splash against the sand; Pikachu walked towards a clear enclosure, and released a Thunderbolt into the sky, a signal to tell the gang to come down.

Pansage was just finishing the last of the dishes inside the kitchen, when he spotted an electric blast shoot up in the sky. "Wonder what's going on over there?" he rushed outside to meet Sylveon passing by, "What's the rush Pansage?" she sounded worried, "A bolt of lightning was spotted at the beach, I'm going to investigate, round up the others". She nodded and rushed to gather the Eeveelutions, Pansage collected Oshawott, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Axew, while Sylveon collected the other Eevees, "Let's move out" she said. Everyone nodded and headed towards the beach.

Pikachu was carefully peeling wood with an Iron tail from a tree he cut down, careful not to split the board in half, he was finally satisfied, he lifted the wooden board, and dove into the water, "Wow, this is relaxing" Pikachu said. He was sitting on his board out in the water, when suddenly a wave came rushing towards him, quickly paddling towards the wave, he stood up at the right time and rode the wave, "Pika" he screamed.

Pansage and the group were walking through the woods towards the beach where the bolt of lightning first struck. Looking up at the sky to see that it was a onetime thing only. "How much further?" Eevee whined, all the Eevees laughed at the small ones remark, "Not too long" Jolt spoke. After a few minutes, they finally reached the beach, where they see a charred spot, a splintered tree, and a dozen wooden planks. "Wonder what happened here" Oshawott spoke aloud, Axew turned towards the shore where his gaze landed on the wave coming, "What is that?" he pointed out. Oshawott took notice of a yellow figure riding on board, "Is that...Pikachu!" he shouted, everyone rushed towards the shore to catch a view of the yellow pokemon.

Pikachu was calmly riding the waves, sliding his hand through the roaring waters, when his name was called out from somewhere, "Pikachu!" someone shouted. Pikachu's focus was caught for a second on a group of Pokémon who were waving to him, "Hey guys!" he shouted. Pikachu rode to the shore where he slid across the hot sand until he was right in front of them. Oshawott was the first to answer, "How did you do that? And is this what you brought us here for?" he questioned. "First, let's say it's a skill I have, and second, I made boards for all of you" pointing towards the row of boards aligned together. "Yeah" everyone cheered, all of them rushed to the boards, trying to be the first one in the water, Pikachu who watched them all chuckled in excitement, and next to him sat little Eevee. "What is it?" he asked, Eevee looked up to him with a scared look, "I don't know how to surf" he cried. Pikachu bent down to his eye level, "How bout I teach you to surf", Eevee thought about it for a second before nodding vigorously. Pikachu walked over to where the boards were, and carried the smallest board that will fit Eevee nicely, "Follow me "he said. Eevee scurried behind Pikachu watching the others surf along the water, and it seems that Oshawott and Meowth were having a bit of a competition

Oshawott was surfing along with his board, which he engraved a scalchop into, and was practically enjoying himself when Meowth came rolling in. "Move over", he then shoved Oshawott off his board, and took the lead ahead. On the shore was Flareon who was watching everyone else Pansage, and Wobbuffet who gave the scores on how well each individual did, and Pikachu who was watching the entire thing unfold. Oshawott who had just surfaced was really ticked, and can't to have a little fun he snickered. He charged an Aqua Jet and a Razor Shell, and dove down, keeping the scalchops blade above to act as a Sharpedo fin. Gaining upon the unsuspected cat pokemon who was winking at the females, he then noticed a rush of water heading straight for him, 'S-S-Sharpedo!" he screamed, and started paddling towards the surface at high speeds, barely stopping, and crashing into Wobbuffet. "W-Wob-buffet-t" it groaned, Meowth looked up only to see a laughing Oshawott, and a split board, "Why you little, come over here" and he lunged at the otter with Fury Swipes.

Pikachu watched as the two tussled in a cloud, and stared away to look at Eevee. He was now gazing upon the water with a little shake, 'Probably because of his first time' Pikachu thought, "Okay Eevee, ready for your first try?" he asked. Eevee nodded vigorously into wanting to try surfing, "Okay, I'm going to stand by your side until you get use to standing by yourself" he instructed. Slowly walking towards deeper waters, Eevee started shivering wildly of how deep the water is, and how he might fall off, "Don't worry Eevee, I'm here for you, I won't ever let you drown" he said. Eevee calmed down a little from Pikachu's soothing words, and allowed him to continued, Eevee was getting use to balancing on the wood, and was ready for Pikachu to let go, "Are you ready?" he questioned, Eevee nodded slowly. Pikachu let go of his grasp on the wood, and watched as Eevee slowly headed towards a wave, "Eep!" he squealed, and curled into a ball from fear, "Eevee! Stay Calm, I'm right here" Pikachu shouted. Eevee looked up to see he was rising slowly up the wave, and saw Pikachu nodding to the little pup, Eevee stood up slowly and balanced on the board, and slowly started riding the water. He looked up at how high he was, and planning to curl up again, but put on a smirk, and started surfing. Pikachu looked up at the little Eevee, balancing on the board, "I knew you can do it" he shouted. Some from the beach were watching the young Eeveelution ride smoothly over the water, "Go Eevee!" Axew shouted, soon everybody was cheering for the young one, except a certain cat.

"He's stealing my spotlight from the girls, looks like he needs to learn a lesson"

Pikachu was watching Eevee race a few of the Eeveelutions on his board, trying to reach the front of the wave first. No sooner did Eevee pass Jolt in her way, "A race isn't it" Jolteon smirked, and followed the young Pokemon. Meowth was paddling into the water, and the others were minding their own business, "Now is the perfect time to take back what's mine". He paddled into an upcoming wave, and rode to the front of where everyone else was, gliding past Vaporeon, and Umbreon, he was soon reaching behind the unsuspected Eevee, "Heh heh" he chuckled. Pikachu was watching Meowth with a concerned look on his face, and watched as he got closer to Eevee. "No!" Pikachu shouted, everyone watched as he grabbed his board, and rush into the water, paddling at a fast pace. "Times up little one" Meowth growled, Eevee looked up at the towering cat with a scared look upon him, just when Meowth was about to knock Eevee off, he was met by a slam of a tail in the face, causing a major wipe out for the cat. Eevee looked back up to see Pikachu next to him smiling, which he returned, "Thank you" he purred, Pikachu patted him on the head, and rode with him the rest of the way back to the beach. Meowth on the other hand was slowly drifting to the shore with swirls in his eyes, "Sorry" he groaned.


	4. Chpt 3 Ending a Love Feud

(Read and Review)

Pikachu was walking down the cave like hallways, after their fun at the beach, they headed back home to praise for Eevee's first surfing day. Just upon entering the leafy room, he was met by a sleeping a Pansage, and Oshawott. "Hey, nice job teaching the young one how to surf" he complimented, "Thank" Pikachu responded, "I'm going to see if any of the girls want company, ciao" he said before rushing off. Pikachu just sweat dropped and continued to watch for a minute before leaving. He then bumped into Sylveon on the way, "Oh hey Sylve", she looked up to him, "Oh, hey" she responded, "I was just going to see you, and thanks for helping Eevee back there" she replied. "No problem" he said, Sylveon then walked up to him, and gently nuzzled his neck in a friendly matter, and soon walked away, leaving a stunned Pikachu to the ground glowing red. Shaking it off, he went to go meet Oshawott, who was either flirting with the girls, or feuding with Meowth about the girls.

Axew was walking side by side with Eevee to where Meowth and Oshawott were having a daily feud like always. They soon spotted the duo arguing like how they always are, and the females, Espeon, Leafeon, and Glaceon watching their major feud with curiosity. Eevee had walked over to the trio, and asked a word with the three, while Axew stayed back by the sidelines and continued the watching the fight. After a minute or so, Eevee walked up to Axew with the three Eeveelutions tailed behind, "So what is it about a little fun" Espeon asked. Axew and Eevee gave each other funny smirks before explaining the plan to the three, "We were thinking about stopping those two feuding by you three acting all flirty to them" Eevee explained. The three were confused before figuring out what the two meant, "Yeah, I guess it is kind of getting annoying" Leafeon said watching the two. "Plus, I wanted to get back at Meowth for that little act at the party" Glaceon added in. The two explained what the three should do while Oshawott and Meowth continued fighting, not even paying attention to what the girls were plotting. "Alright I'll join in, but for only this once and that I want to help my friends here" Espeon interrupted. The three got into position while Axew and Eevee were watching afar, trying to contain as much of their laughter as possible

Oshawott and Meowth were having a menacing stare down, a fiery aura surrounding their intense stares. "You'll never win a girls heart if you were the last male on this planet!" Meowth shouted, "Says the guy who always flirts with a female, and ends up being in the sky!" Oshawott retorted. "Why you little, come over he-", "Oh boys" said a feminine voice. The two stopped their stare down to see the three females sitting quietly next to each other, before you know it, Oshawott and Meowth's eyes were already hearts from seeing them. Not soon the three winks at the two, allowing hearts to float at them, and impact the duo, making them even more infatuated. Oshawott and Meowth were in Poke heaven, just watching the beautiful Eeveelutions in the bright sunlight. The three stood up and walked over to the otter and cat, whose eyes were still glued to them, "Oh how I adore you Meowth" Glaceon said. "You do" he said still dazed, she nodded as a yes, and started circling around him, letting out a small purr. Leafeon was doing the same with Oshawott, "Hey, maybe you and I can get to know each other better" she purred. Oshawott just shook with excitement while Espeon stood quietly, "How about you Espe" they both said. She looked up at the two a sly grin, "Maybe, if you two can get along, then each of us will give you a little something something" she said. The two nodded while the two females were gently nuzzling them, separating away from the two, they walked back towards Eevee and Axew, but not before giving the two another wink, which was enough to make them pass out. The three gave a slight giggle before heading back, as they headed back; they find Axew and Eevee laughing uncontrollably on the ground, rolling on their backs. Axew was the first to quiet down, "I can't believe you did that" he laughed, Eevee finally stood up from his laughing fit, "I wonder how long it'll take them before they crack" he asked.

Oshawott woke up about an hour after the group left, leaving himself and a dazed Meowth on the floor. "Wake up cat", Oshawott called, Meowth sat up right after the otters call, "Look, if we want them to like us, then we have to make a cold war pack". "A what?" Meowth said, "Hate each other in silence" he said face palming himself. Meowth thought before this before nodding in agreement, "Alright, I guess we can hold off our feud for a while" he grunted. Oshawott nodded and walked over to him, "Truce" he said raising his flipper, "Truce" Meowth grabbed his flipper, "For now" and shook. The two didn't notice that a certain Pokémon was watching from the bushes, "Interesting, but let's see how long it'll last".


	5. Chpt 4 A Dream or a Reality

(Read and Review)

During the night

'Huh' I thought, I was standing in total darkness, a spine chilling feel crawling up my back. 'Where am I?' I thought, suddenly, the black surroundings turned into multiple shades of colors changing the background, once the colors set in, I find me back at the tree house with myself covered in a white light. 'I'm back at the treehouse', an Eevee soon popped its head out of a bush, looking frantically around for something. "You need help" I said, I walked over to the Eevee who was still standing there, when I tried touching him, my hand went right through. Gasping a little, I swayed my hand back and forth through his body, 'This must be a vision', and the Eevee stood up from its hiding place and walked out, where it was immediately tackled by a Pichu. I watched as the two tussled in the ground, amused from their little play fight, "Pichu, Eevee" someone called. The two sat up from their tussle to see a Pikachu and a blackened shape next to it, 'Who is that', the Eevee and Pichu ran over to be greeted with a hug. 'That Pikachu is me, and the shape, could be an Eeveelution' I thought. Pikachu shook his head in confusion and woke up from his dream, 'I wonder who that could be?'

Pikachu walked out of the leaf room, still stirring from his sleep. 'I need to see Umbre' he thought, and ran off to the interior. Pikachu ran inside the cave like hallways, searching around for the black dog, when he saw the entrance of his dark room. Peeking inside, he sees the Eeveelution twitching in his sleep, "I know you're there Pikachu" he said. Pikachu was amazed at how he knew it was him, "How did you know?" I asked, "I'm nocturnal, remember?" he responded. I face palmed myself, "So what do you want" he asked still with his eyes closed, "I need you to enter my mind and check a dream for me". Umbreon's eyes opened, "You want me to enter your mind just to check a past dream?" I nodded in response, "Alright, but I warn you, this can be dangerous, you sure?" "Yes", "Alright, look into my eyes" he said, as his red eyes begin forming black swirls, hypnotizing me into a swaying motion, soon collapsing on the floor.

I looked around for where I am, and soon found out I'm in the exact dream from last night. "Umber" I called out, "I'm right here" he said from behind, causing to jump up in fear, "Please don't do that" I said. "Anyway, we're in your memories right now, and we need to find out what you want to know", nodding, I guided him to the area where I saw the Eevee and Pichu wrestling with one another. "Here is the spot where I saw them" pointing to the area, when an Eevee popped out of the bush, looking around for the Pichu. Umber just stared at the Eevee, waiting for what's going to happen next, the Eevee walked out of the bush, suddenly being pinned down by a Pichu. Wrestling each other, me and Umbre chuckled at their little game, "Pichu, Eevee" someone called out, the two children broke their fight and stared off in the direction they were called. No sooner did a Pikachu and a shaded figure come out, "There, that's the one" pointing out to the black figure, "I see" he said. We walked up to the family who were now in a family hug, "So do you have any idea who this is" still pointing to the black creature. Umbre examined the figure, some confusion in his gaze, "I think I know who, it's one of the Eeveelutions" he said. I stood, shocked at his response, "Which one?" now curious, "Let's see" he said, before backing up and launching a Flash, enveloping the figure in a bright light. As soon as the Flash settled down, the black figure still remained, "It seems I can't break through" Umbre said, "We should try again when we truly know who it is", "How am I supposed to do that?" Pikachu questioned. "You'll truly know when someone actually likes you, in definition, see if anyone flirts with you, spends a lot of time with you, all that. Really there are only five of us that are female, so I would focus on them a bit" Umbre finished. "Okay, so how do we get out of here?" Pikachu asked, "Look into my eyes", and again, Pikachu was hypnotized by Umbre's eyes, awakening in Umbre's room yet again.


	6. Chpt 5 A Magnetic Attraction

(Read and Review)

Walking back towards the leaf room, Pikachu was lost in thought about the sudden dream he shared with, 'Five girls, which one likes me?" he thought. Once again entering the room with everybody asleep, Pikachu tip toed back to his nest and curled himself into an uneasy sleep, unaware a set of eyes watching him from somewhere in the room.

As morning arises, Pikachu groggily woke up from his short sleep, on account from last night's event with Umbreon. Looking around, it seems everybody had just woken up, all except Oshawott who was still passed out on the floor. Pikachu decided to let him continue his nap and walked out towards the pond to freshen up, on the way, he was greeted by Pansage on the way, carrying two apples in his arms. "Oh you're awake, I was just going to bring these to you when you wake up", "How long have I been out?" asked the confused Pikachu. "Oh, everybody just woke up about an hour ago, and you just missed breakfast" Pansage finished. "Oh, thanks for the apple, and Oshawott is still sleeping in there", Pikachu pointed towards the entrance of the room, grabbing the apple, Pikachu waved back towards Pansage and continued towards the pond, munching on the fruit as he walked.

A little while later did he reach the small pool, a small waterfall crashing down at the edge; Pikachu walked towards the edge of the pool grabbing some water with his paws, and rubbing onto his eyes, waking him up from his drowsiness. "Hey Pikachu" said a sudden voice, the electric mouse jumped in fear, splashing into the shallow pool. Resurfacing, Pikachu finds himself in front of Jolteon, sprawled on the floor laughing, "Jolt, you really had to scare me?" Pikachu asked, Jolteon calming down to a few chuckles responded, "I'm sorry ha-ha, I just, I just wasn't expecting that ha-ha from you ha-ha". Jolteon continued to laugh, Pikachu slowly picking himself up from the pool, shaking his yellow pelt dry, "Oh ha-ha, let's see how you like this". Cupping up some water, he splashed on the yellow Eeveelution, causing her to jump from her laughing fit, "That was cold!" she retorted, "Serves you right". "Is that how you want to play?" crouching into a pouncing position, she lunged at the unsuspected Pikachu, causing them to both fall into the shallow pool.

Surfacing towards the top, Pikachu climbs out of the pool; dripping wet all over his body, Jolteon close by immediately shook her pelt dry, splashing anything left over onto the still wet mouse. "Not cool" Pikachu said, Jolteon let out a light chuckle, "Sorry", Pikachu shaking his fur dry continued, "No problem, I guess it was kind of fun", "Really?" asked Jolteon. "Sure, maybe we can do this again, except with the part when you scared me", again, Jolteon just laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that", the two shared another laugh. "Well, I better get going, I promise Eevee that I help him out with something", with that, Jolteon quickly planted a kiss on Pikachu's cheek and trotted off. Pikachu paralyzed just stood there glowing a light red, looking off into the direction Jolteon left, "Did she just, kiss me?" Moving that to the back of his head, he wandered off again. While a certain someone was watching this unfold.

"What was that? She just gave him a smooch on the cheek? Getting shocked is one thing but stealing females from me is just crossing the line!" said a voice, "Wobbuffet".


	7. Chpt 6 Melting a Frozen Heart

(Read and Review)

Pikachu was walking down the caves, the thought of this morning still floating in his head, "Could Jolteon really be the one I saw" he thought. Still thinking about the dream, he did not see where he was going and unfortunately tripped and face planted onto a set of icy stairs. "Oww" he groaned, looking up towards the ceiling, he sees the icy interior of Glaceon's room, where pieces of ice were falling from the top of the ice flower she slept on. "Wonder what she's doing?" Pikachu thought, curiosity overtaking him, he carefully walked up the stairs, to find himself in the icy cave. Surrounding the yellow mouse were dozens of different ice sculptures, ranging to different flowers of all kind, up on top of the ice flower sat the occupied ice Eeveelution, carefully chipping away at an ice block.

"Hey Glace, whatcha doing?" Pikachu asked, looking down carefully, she sees the yellow mouse waving up towards her, "Hey Pikachu, I'm just building another sculpture, wanna help me?" she asked. "Sure" and the yellow mouse trudged up the stairs spiraling around the stem of the flower, finally reaching to the top. "So Glace, what ice sculpture you building now?", "Well I decided to try and craft a sculpture of our fellow friends, and I'm working on little Eevee right now" Glaceon replied, still hacking at the ice, Pikachu thought of what ways he could help. "So what do you think I can help with?", "Maybe you can help me by making some of the sculptures, if you can try" she teased. Powering an Ice Beam, she froze a solid block of ice for the mouse to work with. Continuing on her ice Eevee, Pikachu pictured some of the Eeveelutions he can think of, 'I'll show her with this sculpture", looking back at Glaceon working to carve the ice block, he quietly powered an Iron Tail and began carving the block of ice.

Minutes later did both of them finish their sculpture; Pikachu exhausted from overworking his tail, while Glaceon has hardly broke a sweat. "Presenting young Eevee", as she showed a perfect replica of the young fox, "My my, I'll never underestimate your talents, presenting my sculpture" Pikachu said. Their sat a sculpture of Glaceon, a smile formed on the ice sculpture, the Eeveelution just sat there in shock, emotions of joy spreading through her body. "Pikachu, I don't know what to say", Pikachu's smile turned to a frown, "Is it bad?", "Bad, it's wonderful", she rushed over to him in a tackle pinning before kissing his red cheeks continuously. Finding that they're in an awkward position, they pick themselves up, "S-sorry, Pikachu" Glaceon apologized, "No, worries" was Pikachu's only response. Quickly the ice Eeveelution created several more blocks of ice, "I'll be fine from here, thanks for the help", she did not even turn to look at the mouse, Pikachu just shrugged and walked down the steps


	8. Chpt 7 A Magical Feeling

'This is becoming more awkward' Pikachu thought, not only did he know that there is an Eeveeltuion who is his apparent mate, but two out of the five just gave him kisses. While walking down the cave, he reached the kitchen where Pansage was just organizing some berries in a basket, "Hey Pansage" Pikachu greeted, the grass monkey turned around from the berry basket, "Hello Pikachu, is there something you need?" he asked. "Maybe an Oran berry or two", grabbing the two blue berries from Pansage's hands, he thanked the monkey and trotted off once again. 'This is so confusing, two of them just express their feelings to me, or was that just a way of saying thank you', Pikachu replayed the entire event this morning while chomping on the soft berries. Eventually his feet led him to the giant tree swing, where Axew and Eevee have just finished playing on it, hopping onto the wood bench, Pikachu use this time to think on what Umbreon said last night.

'Who could it be?' he thought, 'Who could it be?' said a mysterious voice, jumping from his train of thought, the yellow mouse finds a familiar pink dog sitting a few feet away from him. "Oh, hey Espe" Pikachu said, the psychic Eeveelution just let out a chuckle, and hopped onto the bench next to him, "So who" she asked. "Who what?", "You were talking about who could it be, so who what?", "It was just some sort of dream, it's so confusing", this caught Espeon's attention. Without speaking she telepathically searched his mind on any traces of last night's event, suddenly, Pikachu soon felt a slight dizziness from Espeon's search, "I don't feel so..." as he soon collapsed on top of the pink dog, she yelped in surprise as he fell atop of her, his mouth a few centimeters from hers. Her face growing a dark red that could beat Flareon redt fur in a competition, her thought soon lost track as she slowly leaned in to plant a kiss, 'What am I doing?' she thought, stopping know more than a centimeter, she hesitated before quickly kissing his mouth and lifting him off her with Psychic.

'Pikachu was out cold for a while, except his consciousness, 'Uhh, my head', soon did he feel a presents on his mouth, before he was somewhat lifted up right. "Pikachu...Pikachu...Pikachu!" said a voice, did his eyes snap open, revealing the daylight sun up in the sky, looking around he found Espeon sitting next to him, a faint red above her muzzle, 'Oh no' Pikachu thought, 'Was that her?', "Yes" Espeon responded, before turning around and walking through the tunnels, leaving Pikachu sitting on the bench confused; A set of eyes watching them from a nearby bush.

"I'm going to lose it, I'll fury swipe that Pikachu into slice fruit" said a voice, "Wobbuffet", "You're right, but how, here's the plan".


	9. Chpt 8 Roses are Red, Violets are Blue

(Read and Review)

Walking away from the swing, Pikachu was again lost in thought, 'Again, it happened again, first Jolte, then Glace, now Espe, who else is going to..' he was interrupted when his name was called. "Pikachu" said a voice, turning around, he finds Leafeon searching the around for him, "Over here Leafe" he called out. The tan fox looked over to where her name was called before skipping over to the awaiting mouse, "Oh Pikachu, I was looking for you, I was wondering if you can help me out with something" she asked. "Like what", "Well, me and Sylveon have been working on a little party for this week's Tulip Festival, and I was thinking if you can help decorate for the party?". "Well, why not asked for the others" Pikachu countered, "They were either busy, or working on something else, so would you please help me" Leafeon pleaded giving sad puppy dog eyes. Pikachu thought about this before nodding, "Oh thank you", she turned towards a different direction, gesturing for him to follow before heading off, Pikachu not far behind.

After minutes of walking they arrived at a small clearing where Sylveon was waiting. "There you are Leafeon, and I see you brought Pikachu as well", "Yep, Leafe told me about a party for the Tulip Festival, but I don't see any tulips" Pikachu looked around curiously for any signs of the pretty flowers. "Of course you don't, the flowers aren't in bloom yet" Leafeon cut in, "And since everyone else is busy, we wanted you to help prepare this event" said Sylveon. Pikachu thought about this for a minute, 'It be nice to help a friend with this party, but what happens when they turn out like the rest of them, I guess I'll have to see', "Okay, I'll help". The trio headed over to where a stack of boxes were sitting unopened, since Pikachu was the only one with hands, he gradually opened the flaps of cardboard, revealing different arrangements of flower decorations. They were also ribbons and paper lanterns stuffed inside as well, "Let's get started".

Minutes passed as Pikachu and the two other Eeveelutions worked on the decorations for the week's event. Things were going well as they made great progress on time and speed, "Okay, we're almost done, we just have to set up this flower arch by the cave entrance", Sylveon pointed out two a wire arch filled with an assortment of colorful flowers. Pikachu who was lifting the arch by the top while Sylveon used her ribbons, and Leafeon using Vine Whip, they were able to lift the arch a few feet off the ground before Pikachu was somewhat getting tired. "Too...Heavy" he grunted, "No, you can do it" Leafeon encouraged; "Need some help?" said an unknown voice. Looking over to the cave entrance stood Oshawott looking curious on what they were doing, "Need some help?", he asked again, "Yes please...now hurry, this thing... is really heavy" Pikachu said, rushing over to the awaiting mouse, Oshawott helped heave the metal arch upright, balancing to its legs, the party was complete.

"Thanks Oshawott, I couldn't finish that on my own", Pikachu gasped for breath after lifting such a heavy object. "No problem", "Thank you Oshawott for assisting" Sylveon said, using her ribbons she gently rubbed him on the head, Oshawott's eyes turning to hearts once again. "Thank you Pikachu for helping with this party" Leafeon said, using her Vine Whip, she lifted the mouse towards her where she could gently kiss him on his cheek. The electric mouse could feel blood rush up to his face as he turned a shade of scarlet red, "Your, welcome, Leafe", gently setting him down with a tint of red on her, she and Sylveon walked out of the room; leaving Pikachu and a mesmerized Oshawott. 'Oh no, not you too Leafe" Pikachu thought.


	10. Chpt 9 A Fairy Tale Come True

(Read and Review)

Rushing out of the room to by himself, Pikachu was caught up in deciding which one was in his vision. 'I've seen four of them, and what happened, they just show affection for some apparent reason', while he was thinking, he was disturbed by a paw set on his shoulder. Turning he was face to face with Flareon looking at him curiously, "Hey Pikachu, something wrong", Flareon was first very shy to the group on their first visit, but soon warmed up to them as the days gone by, soon understanding that the gang were his friends. "Yeah, I guess, I'm just confused" Pikachu responded, "Want to talk about it" Flareon suggested, "Not really Flare, but I do appreciate the offer", leaving the fire Eeveelution to himself, he wandered back to the leaf room for a few minutes of shut eye. Setting down his makeshift nest, he dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Opening his eyes, the electric mouse finds himself in a pink flower field. 'This is the field where we met Sylve' he thought, out of nowhere, the fairy type was happily skipping in the flowers, chasing some of the Beautiflys on the fragrant plants. Pikachu happily smiled for her, yet behind that kind smile was confusion, 'Why am I dreaming about his', looking over to where Sylveon was chasing the bug types, she somewhat was looking directly at him. As the two shared immense eye contact, the white fox slowly walked over to Pikachu, snapping out of his trance, he tried moving his limbs but no avail. Watching as she was a two feet from him, Sylveon then looked down, a faint blush could be easily seen through her white fur, 'Is she blushing, oh No! No! No! No! No!' Sylveon then very close circled Pikachu's body as he tried to move his arms and legs. As she was next to his cheeks, she brought her paw to his neck and brought him into a kiss, 'No not again', charging up a Thunderbolt, he let loose a hundred watts of electricity, shocking him out of his dream.

Gasping for breath, he felt a soft presence on his body, a familiar white fox in a hug. 'Seriously!' he thought, pushing her aside, he shook his head vigorously attempting to see if this was a dream or not. Sylveon looking confused tried calming him down using her ribbons, "Pikachu, calm down, it was just a dream". Pikachu stopped shaking, a calm presents in the room, "What, what happened?", "You were somewhat shaking in your sleep, so I thought you were cold, and sat next to you in attempting to warm up" Sylveon finished. "S-sorry I freaked out there, it was just a dream" Pikachu apologized, "It's okay, sorry for freaking you out there", before leaving she quickly pecked him on the head then walked out, "Again, sorry about that". 'Seriously', Pikachu was just about to flip, instead just passed out on the bed.

"Five Eeveelutions, he got five Eeveelutions, this is the last straw, time for action!" "Wobbuffet!"


	11. Chpt 10 Decisions

(Read and Review)

It was dusk at that time, and Pikachu was laying in his nest in deep thought, 'This is just getting weirder and weirder, it's as if Arceus himself has planned this just for me". His train of thought was interrupted when Pansage came in, "Pikachu, it's time to eat, are you coming", "Can you just bring my dinner here" the electric mouse asked, "Aren't you going to come?", "No, can you just bring my food here", "Okay". As Pansage was about to leave again, "Pansage!", "Yes Pikachu?", "Can you do me a favor and ask Umbre to come over here?", Pansage thought about it for a second, "Sure", and the grass monkey walked away, leaving a confused Pikachu alone.

'I'm pretty worried about Pikachu, I wonder what's on his mind" Pansage thought. Arriving at the dining room, everyone sat patiently as they expected Pikachu to be with the grass monkey, "Where's Pikachu?" Oshawott ask. "He didn't want to come for some reason, so he asked me to bring his food for him", "That's not like Pikachu, he normally likes to be in a group" Axew cut in. "I guess he has a lot on his mind" Pansage continued, 'Good, probably we don't want him here" said a familiar cat Pokémon, everyone in the room just glared at the white cat who blurted that out. "Well maybe we do" said a familiar otter; a heated aura can be seen from the two competitors, until it cooled down from three worried looks. "Ehh, never mind" Meowth then turned from Oshawott, "Hmmph" replied the otter, the three Eeveelutions soon cheered up a little, letting out a slight giggle. Pansage who was grabbing Pikachu's dinner was about to head off, "Oh, Umbre, Pikachu wants to see you to", Umbre thought for a minute, 'What's wrong this time', "Alright I'm coming, I'll just bring his food while I'm at it". Grabbing the fruit from Pansage, Umbre walked out towards the leaf room.

Pikachu was waiting for Umbreon to come; in the meantime, he was slowly blowing a leaf in the air. As on cue, Umbreon came in with an assortment of berries, "Hey Umbre" Pikachu said lazily, "Alright, spill it", "Spill what?", you know, why did you call me". Pikachu just sighed, "You remember from last night?" the electric mouse questioned, "Of course, why wouldn't I?", "Let's just say that not one, but all of them may be my potential mate". Umbreon's jaw hung low at the shocking news, picking himself up he continued, "Wait wait wait, all!" the electric mouse just nodded. The dark Eeveelution just sat there thinking, "Were they really expressing feelings?" Umbreon questioned, "Yes, they each gave me kisses". Silence enveloped the room, all that could be heard were the Kricketune outside, "Pikachu, I would really like to help, it's just this maybe out of my power, and it's up to you to figure this out". Finishing, Umbreon dropped the load of berries next to the mouse and walked out, "Good luck".


	12. Chpt 11 Suspicions

**Hey everybody, Aquatix here. Just want to let you know that Chapter 11 is up, and the vote is on to see that Pikachu will likely be with, so vote now to see who Pikachu's likely future mate is on my profile. Read and review.**

**Pikachu: No don't this guy's been torture with this story.**

**Me: Shut up, you know I respect you, yet I still like to torture you. Still, I'm doing you a favor.**

**Pikachu: What, you going to make them sleep with me**

**Me: *Smirking* Now that you talk about it**

**Pikachu: *Face palms* me and my big mouth**

**Me: Don't worry, would you rather have these five crushing on you, or go back to Sinnoh with Buneary**

**Pikachu: …**

**Me: Exactly**

**Pikachu: Aquatix doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me: Or maybe I do *Smirking***

Meowth who was chomping down on his berries was scheming on his next move, 'That Pikachu, why does he have to get all the ladies, No, I will not be beat to that mouse fool, this is the last straw'. Sneaking out of the dining room where everybody was chatting amongst themselves, he and Wobbuffet quietly reached the pond where they normally freshen up. Wadding into the cold water, they reached to the crashing waterfall, entering with the pounding force on their backs, where a small lamp was placed in the back of a secret cave. At the end of the room sat a wooden table with different parts of machinery, a blueprint on a bulletin board next to it. "Hehehe, time to get started".

Pikachu had just woken up from his previous nap, around him; his fellow friends were too passed out on the floor, with him being the only one awake. Quietly crawling from his nest and stretching, the mouse quietly tip toed out of the leaf room, heading towards the pond for his usual wake up routine. Trudging through the cold stone floor, Pikachu thought to himself on what Umbreon said to him last night.

"Pikachu, I would really like to help, it's just this maybe out of my power, and it's up to you to figure this out".

He replayed the same image over and over in his head, 'It's up to me'. Arriving at the pool, he looks up to see that the sun had not yet rose from the horizon, making the sky still a black blue. Scooping up a pawful of water, he rubbed the cool feeling into his eyes, removing any drowsiness. Finishing up, the mouse decided to think at the giant tree swing. "Why is this so confusing', without looking, he crashed yet again to a set of icy stairs, leading up to the ice Eeveelutions room. 'Not again' he thought, picking himself up, he yet again headed towards the swing, unaware that Glaceon had just woke up from the sudden noise. 'What's Pikachu doing up this early?' she thought, curiosity getting the best of her, she followed the mouse.

As our favorite electric mouse reached the vine tied log, he hopped onto the wooden seat and looked up at the stars. 'What is up with these girls, they seem that they can't keep their paws off of me', continuing his day dreaming, a set of sapphire eyes were watching him from a nearby bush.

"Ahh! I can't think straight!" he shouted, he calmed himself down with a deep breath and lied back down, "Why is this happening to me, first Jolte, than Glace, Espe and Leafe, now Sylve. What do they want from me" he said aloud. Enough for a certain ice type to hear, 'So he's been thinking of us, he's so sweet', and a smile formed on her lips, as she slowly crept back to her room. 'I need to tell the others.'


	13. Chpt 12 Secrets Revealed

**Hey everybody, new chapter's up, I know my chapters are short, but remember this is one of my first stories I've written. So enjoy, I promise to try and make them longer, and we'll see more of Pikachu's suffering. Vote now on my profile.**

**Pikachu: I hate you so much right now *Covered in lipstick with females snuggling him***

**Me: I enjoy your suffering**

**Pikachu: Next time, I Thunderbolt you**

**Me: Sure you will *Types on keyboard***

***Girls wake up and attack Pikachu with kisses***

**Pikachu: You'll pay! *Claws out but get pulled back in***

**Me: Have Fun**

**Eevee: Aquatix doesn't own Pokémon**

**Me: Where'd you come from?!**

As the sun shines through the leaf room where our friends were staying, a certain cat has just woken up, certain plans in mind. "Alright, time to get back to work", getting to his feet, he gave in to a few stretches before heading out towards the waterfall. 'The Love Blaster is almost complete; I just need a few more ingredients.'

As the normal type cat reached the damp cave, there sat a bazooka like invention with a container full of pink liquid sitting next to it. Wobbuffet who slept there during the night was merely looking at the blue prints, "Wobs, time to get back to work." The blue doll thing just gave his usual salute, "Wobbuffet", "Right, we've managed to set up the launcher; now all we need is the last ingredients of the mixture." Pulling out a list from the table, he scanned through the items they needed, "Pecha berries, check, Sweet Scent mixture, check, Honey, check, check, check, check, now all we need is the magic dust from a fairy type, and DNA from the host." Pulling out some fur from his head, followed by a scream, he dumped the hair into the mixture, "Now we need magic dust from a fairy type, the only fairy here is Sylveon." Meowth suddenly thought and glowed red, "Ahh, sweet sweet Sylveon", interrupting his train of thought, he shook his head vigorously, "No, I need to focus"; grabbing a nearby flask, he exited the cave.

As everyone one awoke, Oshawott rubbed his eyes ridding of the extra sleepiness. As his vision adjusted, his eyes landed on a certain empty bed. "Hey, where's Pikachu?" he asked Axew, the green dragon just shrugged and followed Eevee towards the falls for their morning wash up. The sea otter looked around at the now empty room, curious on where his mouse friend has gone now. Putting that aside, he followed the rest of the group towards the falls.

Pikachu had not yet moved from his spot on the swing, too many thoughts had gone through his head, what with the females loving him. Unexpectedly did Oshawott show up, look down at his electric friend, "Hey Pikachu, why are you lying down here?" he asked, Pikachu who had his eyes covered with his arm didn't move, "Personal reasons." Oshawott now puzzled and curious continued, "Do you want to talk about it?" as the otter continued pestering the young mouse. Pikachu then uncovered his eyes and sat up; looking back and forth to make sure no one was watching, "Alright I can tell you, but you have to swear to Arceus himself that you don't tell a living soul." Oshawott gave a stern look and put a flipper on his scalchop, "I swear", Pikachu gave a sigh of relief and explained to the water type his situation.

As everybody moved around in the early morning, Glaceon was searching around for her friends till she spotted them chatting nearby the pool. Rushing over to them, she called over to their names, "Espeon, Leafeon, hey", the two Eeveelutions looked up from their conversation and waved towards the ice fox. "Hey Glaceon, what put you in a rush?" Leafeon asked, as the ice type rached their small group, "You have no idea what I've just heard from our mouse friend, put we need Jolteon and Sylveon here." "Why, is it important?" asked Espeon, "No, let's just say an electric type has been thinking about us", as the three looked towards Pikachu and Oshawott conversing and giggled. "Alright, if it's about us, then I'll get the other Jolteon" Espeon said, "I'll get Sylveon" Leafeon chimed in, as the two Eeveelutions ran off to find their friends, leaving Glaceon to spy on Pikachu, 'I know your secret, you naughty Pokémon.'

Meowth had just left the cave undetected, and came out of the shallow pool, "Uhh, I hate water" and he shook his fur dry. "Hey quit it" said a familiar feminine voice. Meowth looked up from his drying to see a familiar fairy type, "Ahh, Sylveon, I'm sorry" as he bowed repeatedly. "No, it's quite alright, just watched where you spray next time" as she too shook her pelt. Meowth laughed nervously, "Heh, no prob, anyway, I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you can spare some ma-." "Hey Sylveon" a certain someone called out, looking up towards a hill, there stood Leafeon with a happy smile, "Sylveon, group meeting, it's urgent" as she ran back from where she came from. "Oh, it seems they are calling me, I'm sorry Meowth" she apologized, before skipping off where Leafeon ran. "But I, Ohh" as his head fell down in defeat.

As their little group completed, every stared at the ice type with the urgent message. "So tell me again why we're here again" Jolteon complained. "It's about our little friend over there" Glaceon pointed towards Pikachu and Oshawott, the electric mouse was ranting to him nonstop, his arms flailing in the air while Oshawott sat there stunned. Everyone just giggled and turned back towards their ice friend, "Alright, you caught our attention, now spill the berries" Jolteon said. Glaceon just grinned and began explaining to what she heard what Pikachu said last night.

Meowth was busy in the cave with Wobbuffet sorting through the blue prints once again, looking for any substitute or loophole towards the formula. "We need that magic dust, it's the only way to activate the formula", as the two brainstormed, a thought popped into Meowth's head. "Wait, I remember, rubbing his fur with his paws, he pulled out a scanner, indicating magic in his hands, "Ha-ha, when Sylveon shook the water from her pelt, some of the dust must've flew into me, perfect." Rubbing his paws, he collected the magic dust and dunked in hand into the formula, making the potion glow a shining yellow before settling into a lavender color. "Finally, time take the fight to Pikachu", as a deep laughter came from the cat, "Wobbuffet."


	14. Chpt ? Wait What!

**Me: Hey people, I'm back with another chapter, Meowth has revealed a secret weapon, but what does it do?**

**Pikachu: W-whatever it is, I h-hope it's b-b-better than your t-torture *Rocking back and forth on the floor***

**Me: Now that's just plain ole rude**

**Pikachu: Team Rocket is just a bunch of idiots I can easily take care of.**

**Team Rocket: Hey!**

**Me: True, I mean you did blast em off like what, seven hundred times.**

***Familiar ribbons come out of nowhere and wrap around Pikachu's eyes***

**Pikachu: Not again *Girls giggling in the distance***

***Attempt to run but ribbons drags him towards the group***

**Pikachu: *Pikachu claws at ground* Help Me!**

**Me: Have Fun**

**Eevee: Read and Review, vote on the poll as well**

**Me: Seriously, where do you come from?!**

**Pikachu: *Pikachu is dragged towards a room* Aquatix doesn't own Pokémon**

***Door closes and locks***

**Chapter ?**

**Me: Wait what?**

**Eevee: What's the matter?**

**Me: Arceus Whyyy!**

**Eevee: Ehh**

**Me: My files deleted *Sobbing anime style***

**Eevee: Well no point writing today, what now?**

**Me: Don't know**

**Oshawott: Hey, what's with you, were all ready?**

**Eevee: Chapter got deleted, stories on hold**

**Me: Alright, since we don't have to tell anyone, who's up to see what Pikachu's doing**

***Both hands raised***

**Umbreon: Hey, I thought we were readying up**

**Me: Stories on hold, today you can relax**

***Vaporeon and Flareon groan in relief***

**Umbreon: Thanks for the heads up *Heads back towards the couch***

**Me: Where were we?**

***Heads towards a locked door; pulls out X-Ray goggles***

**Me: Don't ask**

**Eevee: * Puts his paw down***

**Me: *Activates goggles***

***Pikachu tied to the bed frame in fear***

**Me: Oh My Arceus *passes two more goggles***

**Eevee and Oshawott: *Chuckling***

***Inside***

***Females seen putting lip stick on***

**Pikachu: No No No No No! Not Again!**

**Leafeon: Aww, your so cute when you're scared *Caressing his head***

***Girls giggle***

**Pikachu: No No No! I'm Fine, I'm Fine!**

***Girls lean closer***

**Pikachu: Aquatix you're so dead!**

***Outside***

**Everybody: Bwahahahahaha**

**Me: Oh oh, this is too priceless**

**Oshawott: He's going to be red as a tamato berry when he comes out**

**Vaporeon: What are you guys talking about?**

***Passes a pair of goggles***

**Vaporeon: Bwahahahahaha Nice *High five ***

**Umbreon: Okay really what's with the goggles?**

***Flareon, Axew, and Pansage follows***

***Passes four more Goggles***

***Umbreon, Axew, Pansage, and Flareon rolls on the ground laughing***

**Me: I know priceless**

***Door on hinges burst open, revealing a ticked off Pikachu covered in lipstick***

**Eevee: I think you better run**

**Me: Yep**

***Runs off***

**Pikachu Get back here so I can send you to the Distortion World myself**

***Gives Chase***

**Oshawott: You think he'll be okay**

**Pansage: On behalf he's at his strongest when he's mad, I'll give him he'll get second degree burns**

**Eevee: I hope he doesn't hurt him too bad**

**Espeon: Speaking of hurting**

***Girls glare at guys***

**Umbreon: Run**

**Guys: Yeah**

***Guys run, Girls give chase***


	15. Chpt 13 Love Sick

**Me: Hey everybody, welcome back to my story, sorry about the long update. Let's say I've haven't been really well lately, what with this Hand Foot Mouth disease (I don't know look it up) I have. On top of that I haven't really been in the zone lately.**

**Pikachu: Took you long enough, what with that corrupted file. And Hand Foot What?**

**Me: Not my fault, and aren't' you supposed to be with…**

**Pikachu: Say a word, and you'll be fed to the Sharpedos**

**Me: …On to the story then. Vote now, the poll is waiting; please I want you guys to vote**

**Eevee: Read and Review**

**Me: STOP DOING THAT!**

**Eevee: Sorry**

As their little group sat their shocked, Glaceon had just finished her report. All were silenced, too stunned to say a word, you can drop a pin and here the clang, "So, Pikachu, likes us?!" said the stunned Leafeon, the ice Eeveelution nodded. "What made you think he could've said that" Espeon cut in, "I told you, I saw him at the pool talking to himself about us", the five continued looking at the Pikachu talking to Oshawott. "So what do we do?" asked Sylveon, "I'd say, we keep a close eye on him and see what else is going on through that little mind of his" Jolteon spoke, "Already on it" Espeon said again. The five watched the little mouse from the distance, but from one of them, a loving bud is growing within her heart for the little electric type.

Oshawott continued listening to his friend, ranting about how the girls suddenly made moves on him from the blue. He explained to him about the weird dream he investigated with Umbreon a few nights before, and all these things just causing him to lose it. "So that's my story, what is your opinion?" he asked, Oshawott just sat there zoned out for a minute before shaking his head, "Aren't you happy they have feelings for you?" "First off, I don't know what to say, secondly, how am I supposed to choose when they just suddenly start hitting on me?!" the confused mouse ranted. "Woah woah, cool your jets, it was just a question, good or bad, this is a golden opportunity" the otter grinned. "How?" "Think about it, five girls hitting on you, all to yourself."

_Pikachu's Thoughts_

"Pikachu! Be Mine!" "No Mine! She Doesn't Deserve You!" "Back Off He's Mine! We're The Same Type!" "So!" *Major fighting occurs* *Pikachu is dragged into the rumble* "Someone Helllllllllllllllp!"

_End of Thought_

As the thought train ended, the electric mouse's spine shivered like an earthquake. "No thank you, I rather have my limbs to myself", "Oh come on, this can be great you and me getting the ladies" the otter said, wrapping his arm around the mouse's neck. "What was that?!" Pikachu said sternly, "Uh nothing" Oshawott smiled sheepishly, Pikachu's arm recoiled from the water type and made impact, sending the otter into a nearby pool. "Nice try Oshawott."

As the dazed otter floated from the pool, above him in a nearby cave sat a familiar Rocket cat with his trusting partner. "Time to put L.O.V.E S.I.C.K into action", "Wobbuffet" grabbing a nearby launcher from a rock, the two evil doers positioned the weapon onto the cats shoulders, aiming for a nearby group of Eeveelutions. "If this doesn't work, I'll get rid of Pikachu the hard way", filling the launcher with a canister full of the potion, the two were ready. "In three…Wo…Bbu…Ffet!", as the gas can soared through the sky, exploding near the tiny group. Everyone screamed in surprise, and all that could be heard were the fits of coughing coming from within the cloud. "Yes, it worked", "Wobbuffet", the two danced like there was no tomorrow.

Pikachu who noticed the explosion stood up from his seat and ran over to where the gas was sinking in. The rest of the group who heard the explosion ran over to the electric mouse, "What happened?" Pansage asked. "I don't know, I was just minding my own business when a sudden explosion just happened" the electric mouse explained. As everyone waited for the gas to clear, the rodent can see a familiar shadow within its content, "Hey, you okay in there." "Pikachu" said a familiar voice in a loving,_ seductive_ tone. His ears perked at the sound of his name, as soon as the smoke cleared, his color soon drained away from his body.

There stood their fellow friends completely unharmed, but what caught their attention were the sudden changes, the eye colors were pink, they carried a creepy seductive smile, and were eyeing Pikachu with lust. "Pikachu" they all called out, Pikachu was too paralyzed to move at all, "No…No No…S-s-stay B-back!" "Aww, but we wanted to play with you" they all said in unison, creeping the electric mouse even further.

"Panage, what do we do?" Axew asked, the grass monkey continued to look at his companion, "We better move him before thinks get ugly, and fast." Everyone nodded and planned out their moves, "Pansage, you, Axew, and Oshawott move Pikachu to a safe hiding spot where the girls can't find you, we'll try and stall as much time as possible for your escape" the two and Oshawott who had apparently woke up nodded. "Flare, Vapor, Eevee, let's go", the three then charged at the frozen electric type blocking there path to him. "Let's move" Pansage ordered, the three picked up the mouse and heaved him into one of the passage ways.

"What, how did it affect them like that? They're supposed to go gaga over me, not Pikachu" the cat ranted. "I put my DNA for crying out loud, Ahh!" he screamed.


	16. Author Alert

**Me: Hey Guys, no this is not a new chapter**

**Pikachu: Finally, I could get a break**

**Me: Actually, this is about your torture**

**Pikachu: Wait What!**

**Me: The new update shall not be posted yet till you people start coming out of your shell, and start VOTING!**

**Pikachu: Isn't that like, a little too demanding?**

**Me: Well I can't write the next few chapters till they vote for your mate**

**Pikachu: Really, people don't vote then. Please I'm begging you!**

**Me: Follow his rules, and you won't see another chapter on this story EVER!**

**Pikachu: …please don't**

**Me: Checkmate, so all of you better get voting, or else**

**Leafeon: Pikachu, where are you my little mousy wousy?**

**Pikachu: Oh crap**


End file.
